


A Surprise for Malon

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Just some nice fluffy malink smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has a surprise for Malon, and takes her on a private picnic, where things grow streamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for Malon

Malon hummed to herself as she swept the floor of the dairy, soft strands of red hair escaping her braid and partially obscuring her vision. Pausing her labours, she leaned the broom handle against her shoulder as she attempted to fix her hair, reaching down behind her back to the ribbon at the end of her braid so she could redo it, but just as her fingers brushed the soft silk, it disappeared from her hair all together.

“What!-” She squawked, spinning around in a mad rush of skirts to find Link standing behind her, grinning mischievously and waving her ribbon at her. “Link!”

He chuckled, dancing a step backwards as she made a grab for the ribbon. “Want it back?”

“ _Yes_.” Malon laughed, turning to be stern and not smile, but was failing miserably at it. “Give me my ribbon back, please!”

“Come and get it then!”

A laugh on her lips, Malon darted forwards, hands outstretched, grabbing for the end of the ribbon as Link led her round and round in circles, his laughter joining hers as they twirled under the worn rafters of her family ranch, dust motes swirling in the rapidly dimming sunlight that poured through the gaps as the day moved closer to night. A few times she managed to brush his chest or hand with her fingertips, but he always escaped.

By now, her hair had fallen free of her braid entirely, fluffing and curling down her back and over her shoulders and in her eyes, and Malon, now hiccupping a bit from her laughter, had pause and brace one hand on her knee as she recovered. 

Straightening up, she flipped her hair back down behind her shoulders, brushing it away from her face. Abruptly, Link looped the ribbon around her shoulders and pulled her forwards so she crashed into his chest.

“Much better.” He said, his blue eyes darkening as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

Malon sank her fingers into the rough green of his tunic and smiled at him. “Was this all an elaborate ploy to get me to let my hair down?”

A cheeky grin hitched up the corner of his lips. “It might have been.”

Barely containing her own smile, Malon arched a brow. “So what now?”

Link trailed his fingers down her cheek. “Now… I have a surprise for you.”

Her smile widened. “Really? What is it?”

“The point of a surprise, you know-” Link deadpanned. “-is that you don’t know until I show you.”

“When are you going to show me then?” She asked curiously, pressing herself a little closer, the hard lines of his body now firm against hers. Link’s other hand came to rest in the small of her back, stroking there softly as the other trailed down her neck and to her shoulder, before coming back up so he could brush his thumb over her lips.

“Well, now, I hope.” He said, then slipped his hand beneath her chin to tilt her head up. Malon’s eyes drifted shut as Link took her mouth – he kissed her softly, sweetly, the touch of his lips on hers the merest brush of skin over skin. He pulled back and pressed his lips to her temple then. “May I show you?”

“Of course.” She whispered back, her own fingers reaching up to brush his blond bangs from his eyes. His hair was getting long now, his usually short ponytail now just touching his collar. Malon made a mental note to corner him with scissors sometime soon.

Link beamed his most disarming smile, then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. “Here.” He said softly, pulling her hair back and fastening the ribbon so her hair was half up and half down – he seemed to really like it this way. Before he was done, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. Malon giggled and tried to turn in his grasp so she could capture his lips, but Link pulled back just in time, a teasing glint in his eye.

“Oh no you don’t, Mal.” He said with a laugh. “They’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

Malon grinned and arched a brow, making her expression as sultry as possibly. “Is that a promise, fairy boy?” She purred, touching a finger very deliberately to the fastening of his tunic, as if she were going to pull it undone. The seductress was not a role she played often, but it was worth it to see Link’s mouth drop open, his cheeks reddening as he became flustered from her forwardness.

“Uh… uhhhhh…” It was very clear she’d made him lose his train of thought.

Malon grinned. “Come on. You said you had a surprise for me?”

“Oh, right.” Link laced his fingers through hers then smiled her favourite smile. “This way.”

He led her outside… to where Epona was waiting, a picnic basket fixed to her saddle.

“Oh, Link.” Malon said, stopping in her tracks. “I can’t – I have work to do-”

Link grinned. “Nope.” He said, making the  _p_  sound pop. “I spoke to Talon. You’re free for the evening.”

A wide grin threatened to overtake her features. “Really?”

“Really truly.” Link confirmed. “Now are you coming or what?”

She nodded happily, waiting until he had mounted the horse, then took his outstretched hand and let herself get pulled up as well. Malon had long since discovered that when riding with Link, she could use his feet as her very own footrests, so she did just that, leaning comfortably back against his chest as he made a clicking noise, the sound making Epona prick up her ears as he turned her towards the woods.

“Where are we going?” Malon inquired, shading her eyes from the setting sun as the rode out the gate.

“I told you.” He said, laughter in his tone. “It’s a surprise.”

“Well alright, Mister Mystery.”

That made him laugh.

They rode in easy conversation for a while, eventually finding a stream and following the winding path deeper and deeper into the forest.

“Isn’t it dangerous to go into the forest after dark?” She said, tipping her head back enough to see his face.

“What’s this? Don’t you trust me to keep you safe?”

“Of course I do.” She said with a frown. “I’d just prefer to make it through a whole picnic without you charging off to defeat something or other.”

Link chuckled. “I’ll make a concerted effort.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask.”

They arrived at their destination shortly after that, and Malon grinned in delight; he’d brought her to his favourite place in the world. A small spring set deep in the centre of a mossy grove, it was secluded and utterly beautiful – a perfect hideaway. 

Link smiled to himself at Malon’s obvious delight as he helped her down, then dismounted himself. He set the picnic basket on the ground and busied himself with unsaddling Epona – the mare would very contentedly munch away at the sweet grass here, so it made no sense to leave her saddled for such a time. Turning away from his horse, he saw Malon had picked up the picnic basket.

Handing her the blanket instead, Link carried the basket as he twined his fingers with Malon’s, and led her towards the spring. “Come on.”

After a little while, the blanket was spread out and the picnic basket opened, and Link was lounging on his side, leaning on his elbow as he watched her. Malon had closed her eyes as she lay on her back, most of her body touching his. The last of the sunlight had faded to a distant glow over the mountains, but her red hair glimmered under the light of the lanterns anyway. He traced a ruby sparkle through the long strands for a moment, then smiled down at her when she opened her eyes.

“Enjoying yourself?” He inquired, voice a little husky from the smoky mead.

“Mmm.” She said softly, her deep blue eyes fluttering a little; clearly, she was very relaxed.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said honestly, awe that she was all his sweeping through him once more. 

Malon giggled slightly. “You’re not so bad yourself, fairy boy.” She reached a lazy hand out to trace down his jaw, her fingers brushing through the scruff at his chin. “Do you know what I think?”

“What?”

“You should kiss me.” She said softly, and in that moment, with the soft glow highlighting her hair and enhancing her beauty, Link couldn’t have agreed more. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, bracing his arm on the ground beside her head. Malon’s lips were so soft… he could smell the scent of hay and dirt on her skin – drinking in the fresh natural scent of her reminded him of home. She  _was_  home. 

Her slender fingers wove into his hair, dislodging the band that held up his ponytail, causing his messy blond locks to fall around his face. Malon was smiling against his mouth, he could tell, as she ruffled his hair softly. 

Link pulled back to see her face, noting her flushed features with a lopsided grin. “Enjoying yourself?” He murmured against her lips, and Malon made a sound like a faint chuckle.

“I’d enjoy myself more if you made good on your promise, fairy boy.” She purred, and a thrill of excitement ran through his form. Link kissed her properly again, his tongue finding hers as he pulled her body a little more firmly into his. Needing to see Malon’s glorious form nude in the candlelight, Link slipped a hand to the scarf at her neck and unfastened it slowly, pulling away from her throat and throwing it away from him, not particularly caring where it landed as he left her lips and ducked under her chin. Malon’s fingers wove into his hair, holding him to her as he suckled at her throat, then up to tug her earlobe between his teeth, making her release a breathy moan. 

Malon let a shaky whimper escape as Link’s tongue did wicked things against her skin, and then, determined to touch him as well, she pushed at his shoulders so they both sat upright. She climbed into his lap then, straddling his thighs and rocking slowly against the firm bulge in his breeches, relishing his groan. 

“Kiss me.” She breathed in his ear, nipping the sensitive shell as Link’s hands left their hold on her waist. One tangled into her hair as their lips met, and the other curved down over her backside, holding her tight against him. Malon’s hands, meanwhile, were busy going to the hem of his tunic, pulling it up until Link grabbed it, jerked it off and threw it behind him. Now free to touch him, Malon eagerly ran her hands down his bare chest, fingers trailing over defined abs and back up to loop round his neck and pull herself closer. 

Link stared greedily at her as Malon’s fingers slipped to the buttons of her shirt. As the soft fabric drifted to the ground followed very quickly by her stays, he gently lifted his fingers to her full breasts, cupping the soft mounds in his hands and teasing her nipples lightly until she moaned softly.

“Beautiful.” He murmured, wide-eyed in the moonlight, gasping a little as she twisted her hips and rocked right over the almost painful lump in his trousers. Goddesses… he needed her so much.

Malon smiled his favourite smile then leaned down, her breasts firm against his chest as her full lips slanted over his; Link slid his hands to her slender waist, dipping down to undo her belt and loosen her skirt. She moved with him at that, breaking the kiss and sitting up enough that she could remove her skirt and boots, and Link stared in undisguised awe at her nude body, creamy pale and glowing in the moonlight.

“Time to get these off, I think.” She said, her voice teasing, fingers playing at his waist.

Link nodded. “If you insist.” He said hoarsely.

Malon smiled at him, pretty blue eyes flicking up to his with a grin as she slowly unlaced his trousers, each brush of her fingers against the straining lump pure torture. Link sat up hurriedly once she got him unlaced, pulling his trousers off roughly, dumping them on the ground along with his boots.

They were both naked now, and Malon settled back into his lap with a pleased murmur, his aching shaft nestled against the creamy cheeks of her ass. She was rolling her hips in his grasp, torturing him with each slow movement, and Link decided to repay the favour even as his breath hissed between his teeth. Leaning in to kiss her again, he found her tongue with his, coaxing and teasing her until Malon had twined her arms around his neck as she kissed him almost desperately. Link, however, had different plans, and he slid his hands up to cup her breasts, kneading the firm flesh and pinching her nipples softly until she moaned into his mouth.

“Link…”

He grinned against her mouth at his name on her lips, and then it was his turn to gasp and groan as Malon lifted herself up and sank down onto his arousal. Link tipped his head back as the pleasure assailed his body… she was so hot and tight and wet around him – she was going to kill him one day, and he’d be thankful for it. 

“Malon.” He murmured, peppering her face with small kisses as she whimpered softly, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rode him slowly. “Goddesses, Mal…”

“Sssh.” She whispered. “Just enjoy it.”

Oh, he was. Link gripped her hips firmly as she slid up and down his shaft, the pressure of her slick inner muscles around him making him grit his teeth. He watched her lush breasts bouncing for a while, and then when the need for release started to boil in his blood, Link slid a hand down her abdomen and between her legs, finding her most sensitive spot. Malon shuddered in his grip, burying her face in his shoulder as her hips pulsed around him. Moans and cries fell from her lips with increasing frequency, and she was now so tight around him he highly suspected he’d explode on the spot.

But she wasn’t there yet.

Link gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the tingles creeping up and down his spine as Malon sped up her movements, her cries muffled by his shoulder. Increasing the speed with which he stroked her, he grinned through tight lips as she shattered around him, her scream of pleasure echoing around them in the trees. He grunted and groaned into her hair as the rhythmic clenching of her slick inner muscles around him proved to be too much, and his release rocketed through his blood, sizzling under his skin like lightening. When he opened his eyes, he turned to Malon, who was still whimpering softly against his skin, and tenderly stroked a hand down her back.

“You good, Mal?” He asked her softly, and she nodded.

“Mmm. That was nice.” She said, voice rather dreamy now. 

“Just nice?” He teased as she languidly moved from his lap, lying back down on the blanket, totally at ease with her nudity.  

Malon grinned at him and rolled onto her stomach. “You know what I mean.”

“That I do.” Link lay down beside her, resting on his elbow so he could leisurely trace the smattering of freckles scattered across her shoulders. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“No.” Malon murmured, reaching out to grab his hand, stilling his form where he was reaching for the picnic basket. “I want you to hold me.”

“A request very easily fulfilled.” Link chuckled, then lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Malon turned so she could lay her head on his chest and see the stars.

“I love you.” Malon whispered, and Link grinned at the sky for a moment, watching as the stars shone brighter from her words.

“I love you too.”

Link smiled to himself as he lay there, deep in the solitude of the forest with naught but the stars for company… save for the woman he loved.


End file.
